


Dallas & Robo fan fic

by Repressed_NSFWer



Category: Dallas & Robo
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Multi, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repressed_NSFWer/pseuds/Repressed_NSFWer
Summary: Anyone else catch this amazing YT original when it aired on SYFY’s TZGZ? I felt compelled to do this and some other fan art.
Relationships: Dallas Moonshiner/Robo





	1. Trip from Triton

Dallas & Robo  
18+ only

Dallas and Robo sit in the flight deck of the Georgia Overdrive, Robo is driving, and Dallas is napping. Robo tries to avoid glancing at her, this trip was a long one, and they hadn’t time or opportunity to lander their cloths at their destination. So now less than halfway home, Dallas was out of clean bras, and simply wasn’t wearing any. 

Robo’s mind kept wondering, Dallas had proven she cared for him, and thought of him as equals. She called him family, and trusted him completely. He had the ideal relationship with her, why, did he want more? 

It’s true that no AI model robot was built off the line with any sexual stimulating equipment, but around the time AIs became outlawed on Earth, Robo was on Venus. On Venus he met with an unusual former Earthling. She was a scientist, and her code work happened to used for AI attributes. She had a lot of AI bots, and all of them modified to pleasure and sexually stimulate humans. The AIs existed in both male and female variations. Robo had been curious, especially when the scientist explained he would not have any kind of nerve ending like functionality. The only reason to have this kind of upgrade was to pleasure humans. 

The idea was intriguing, Dallas did bring hitch hikers into the Georgia Overdrive from time to time. She drank at rest stops, and was never too picky, if she felt a desire to engage in primitive reproduction rituals, despite being on birth control. Robo would hear her moan, and instruct the clueless man or woman how to pleasure her. Almost every session ended with her disappointed and kicking her partner out, most often yelling that they were bad a sex. 

Maybe, it was because she never spoke to him about it... maybe, he was frustrated she rarely got her release... she would always be in such a pleasant mood the day after a fully sexually satisfying night. He admired that a simple release of pressure could help a human so much... maybe, he wanted to try to pleasure her, her instructions to past partners seemed like simple commands...

He was starting at her now, spicy cheese substitute dusted her lips, along with a slight amount of drool. He wished he had lips, but such an upgrade not only didn’t exist, it’d be far more suspicious than the illegal upgrade he counseled completely when not aroused... 

“damn.” He whispered to himself, “I let it slip out...” 

It had been happening far too frequently for comfort, he’s thoughts would just run wild, a desire to pleasure her. Enough to convince his hardware to act up... he had to get rid of this embarrassment before Dallas woke up. 

“SNORE” a loud sharp disturbance, Dallas always snored loudly before she woke when slightly hung over. It seemed like alcohol triggered sleep apnea. 

“Fuck...” he whispered. There wasn’t going to be enough time to deescalate his embarrassment. He grabbed his hat, and covered his shame, just as Dallas stared to really snore...

She coughed loudly and gasped, open her eyes and paused in disorientation. Upon remembering her location, life, and most of last night, she settled. 

“Augh, we got any lite beer left...? I need to slow down...” she moaned as rolled her neck and shoulders, she stretched her arms slightly and the- oh he was staring, she was expecting an answer. 

“Oh. Yeah I think,” He shifted his eyes back to the windshield. “I know you like to start your day with a light alcoholic beverage if you’ve gone out for heavy drinks the night before. I stocked some before we left. Ya know, that food printer maybe fixed but it’s not licensed to legally print beer, since, yeast or something, I herd the department or liquor exports is fighting it.” 

He looked back at her- she was starting at his dick. 

“Dallas... I’m ... I... it’s...” he stammered.

Her eyes shifted to meet his. 

“That thing work?” She spoke flatly. 

“Y-yes” his voice high pitched, he was nervous, did she want to- 

“Damn.” She looked towards the windshield. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a dick.” She sighed. 

“Well, Dallas it’s not exactly... legal...” 

“Well I just meant why am I constantly risking STDs when we could have been-“ 

“Dallas!” She turned to see him with a look of panic. This was what he wanted, but he didn’t like it? She was too open about? Why couldn’t he just be- oh shit she was stroking him. 

“Damn, how often you use this bad dude? It’s so thick, and long...” she had the sweetest smile on her face... was she excited? 

“I... I’ve never... never actually...” 

“Your kidding, you got a sweet number like this, and,” 

“Dallas it’s an illegal upgrade, I can’t show it off...” 

“Well damn, I’m fucking horny as hell now...” he looked at her, he had been stealing glances again, but he couldn’t look away now. His upgrade, inches from her face, both her hands ran up and down it...

He had no way of actually ‘feeling’ the sensation, but she clearly was attempting to stimulate him as a human male... 

“Dallas,” his voice almost cracked, “I, I..” 

Her eyes locked with his. And suddenly, he couldn’t conjugate any thoughts-

“Robo, can we just fuck?” 

“I, I, ...” he looked away from her. “I don’t want things to get weird between us...” 

He looked back at her. -She looked crushed... had, had she gotten her hopes raised that much just by ... 

“Dallas....” 

“No. ... no your right...” what? ... she turned away from him and settled back in her seat. “It’d be, unprofessional...” 

He looked back out the windshield. He blew it. He, was friend zoned. 

“Dallas....” 

“We don’t need to talk about it-“ 

“Dallas I love you.” He blurted it. Just out for her to hear, and judge. He didn’t look away from the vacuum of space, he couldn’t bear to see her expression. If he didn’t say this now, he never would. 

“Dallas, you make my life better, you brighten my day with the things you do, the way you live life. Your sweet, your extravagant, I, I love you... I,” suddenly, her hand was in front of his face, she was trying to get his attention? 

He looked down. She was sucking his dick, she seemed to almost have the entire length...

“Dallas, Dallas, easy, I appreciate it but I can’t feel it-“ she lifted her face from his body, took a deep breath, coughed a bit and looked at him slightly annoyed. 

“Could have told me that before I tried to treat you like that.” Then her face changed to curiosity. “Why, do you want to even have this then?” 

“Because, I want to be close enough to a human, to you, to be allowed to touch them in the most intimate way possible. It’s such a beautiful idea, sexual behavior... two beings, and even sometimes more, capable of bonding in such a personal way, in such a place on their bodies it’s forbidden to expose these places in public.”

“Robo, are we going to fuck or not?” 

“...you, you really, really, want...” 

“Come on Robo, will you just give me an answer?” 

“I just don’t want it to mean nothing!” He shouted. She blinked. He wasn’t sure she understood... “you know what, fine” he would find a way to make it special. 

He clicked the autopilot on, there was still a decent stretch of space between them and Mars. Heading back to the bunk room, Dallas was already beginning to strip. Robo had observed this behavior before, when she was drunk she excited easily. But she wasn’t drunk now, just, excited...

Robo followed her and sat on the lower bunk. He shifted his weight so his dick was in the proper position, and he’d be able to support Dallas weight without having to move. Dallas, now naked except for her hat, grabbed the lube from her hiding place in the underwear and sock drawer. She applied it to his dick, her feminine hands stroked the silicone thickness. Her smile seemed promising, she was clearly excited. She stood up and moved her hips to be next to his dick. He moved slightly to help her position her self over him.

“Damn it Robo, why do I have to be on top?” She complained. 

“Because I weight like half a ton? It’s far safer for you to-“ 

“Yeah yeah lousy physics...” 

She rubbed her opening on the tip of his dick, she rubbed her clitoris with her fingers, as she lowered her hips and her body took in the thick, silicone extension.

“Ah, oh....” she settled with the length inside her, she moved closer to him as she adjusted her self, so that they were balanced together. She gave him a quick peck on his forehead. 

“Let’s go baby, give me everything you got.” She smiled at him. 

“It... it’s probably better to start with, this.” Robo activated the mechanical vibration equipment inside the silicon extension. His entire length began to vibrate, and she gasped loudly. 

“F-fuck! I didn’t expect, ah! oh~ it’s good...” Dallas moaned, and leaned closer to Robo. “Ah, fuck....” 

He put his arms around her, careful to use as much restraint as he could, the last thing he wanted was to injure her, and it would be easy to in this situation. 

He studied her face her body language, she moaned and swore, leaning on his chest, her folded arms between them. Her hips began to rock, perhaps an up in the vibration setting would help ready her for more intense actions. Robo slowly raised the intensity of the vibration, as well, he gave a soft thrust into her body. 

“Whoa, fuck this is good....” Robo shifted his arms and let his hands fall to her ass. “Mmm...” 

She pushed off from his chest and was upright, his hand adjusted on her hips, his thumbs near her clitoris. He recalled how she rubbed it before, supposedly, the clitoris and the Gspot were the most sensitive parts of a woman’s sexual organs. He wanted to stimulate her there, but he was terrified of the idea of being to rough... 

“Buddy lets go, faster, harder.” Dallas looked at him with desire. 

Robo turned up the vibration, and gave another quick thrust. 

“Oh fuck, that’s it guy, just like that...” Robo moved his thumb to brush her clitoris. “Mmmm, fuck” 

He began a series of quick thrusts, her moans of encouragement were sweet... but she seemed to be avoiding calling him by name? She repeatedly replaced any opportunity to say it with other ambiguous pronouns....

“Ah, fuck, ah hold up, wait,” Robo imminently stoped. 

“What’s wrong?” He was concerned.

“Ah no, it’s just, I think we need more lube...” 

“Oh, you could have just said,” Robo ejected something from the tip of his shaft. 

“Ahh, fuck what oh...” Dallas squirmed around adjusting herself. “What is that, it’s not just like oil, right?”

“Heh, no it’s human sex lube. Water based, and I change it before it expires.” 

“Thought you said you’ve never done this before...” 

“Dallas if I’m replacing sex lube it’s because it expired before I could use it. Rather then using it up and replacing the empty-“

“Yeah whatever, turn it on again.” 

Robo started the vibration again, and continued thrusting softly. He closed his eyes, and listened to her voice. Her grunts and moans growing louder and closer together. 

“Dallas...” his voice softly echoed to her ears.

“Mmm, speed it up Robo...” she moaned. “Ah, yes, I’m so close...” 

He opened his eyes, she was leaning on his chest, her arms around his neck. He adjusted his body and turned up the vibration. 

“Ah, yes! More!” 

She held his head close to hers. He looked in her eyes, her beautiful green eyes. He increased the power in his thrusts, as when as their frequency. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Dallas screamed. “Almost, almost, ahhhhhh! Fuck, stop!” 

Robo froze in place and stoped the vibration. 

“Ha... oh man, that was great Robo! Ah....” Dallas panted, she seemed worn out. 

She moved to get off his dick, and he moved to clear the bunk, his upgrade seemed to deactivate and was retracted into his lower body. Dallas practically collapsed int the bunk, Robo was a bit concerned he took to much out of her. Soon she began to snore, and he sighed relieved. He grabbed the blanket and covered her.

“Well, I guess in the end it wasn’t that special... but I hope you at least enjoyed it...” so it was he had what he had wanted before, of course, it wasn’t exactly what he wished for.... 

He walked back to the flight deck and resumed control. 

About two hours later, as they were approaching Saturn, Dallas woke and entered the flight deck. 

“Yawn, hey Robo, you were amazing buddy.”

“I, ... thanks...” 

He then noticed she wasn’t in the shotgun seat, rather standing behind his shoulder. Then she jumped up and sat in his lap. 

“... Dallas?” 

“Yo Robo, fly though those rings, I love seeing all that dust hit the windshield!” 

“Heh, alright, but I wish you’d be just as enthusiastic about washing the windshield.” Robo chuckled. 

Maybe Dallas wasn’t going to understand exactly what Robo meant by having their sex mean something special. But it seemed she did know he wanted a closer relationship than she had with any of her past partners. 

End chapter one.


	2. Honesty is best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —So Dallas and Robo had taken the next step in their relationship. However, Robo was reluctant to let his coworkers know.—

Dallas & Robo chapter 2  
18+ only

The Georgia Overdrive was approaching Mars. Dallas and Robo had been very busy on the last stretch of space, Dallas had gotten a great deal of pent up frustration out. Robo’s ability to make her climax allowed her feel refreshed. 

Robo sat in the drivers seat, he had done most of the driving this haul, but given the circumstances, he absolutely didn’t mind. Dallas entered the flight deck, having just returned from the restroom. 

“Hey babe.” Dallas smiled and plopped into his lap. “So, since Victor Goldsmith made you a citizen-“ 

“Dallas, I- I cant, I mean how do you think everyone will react!” 

“What are you talking about, their our family.” 

“Oh come on, Dallas by that logic I’m your brother.” 

“Robo cmon what do you think is gonna happen,” 

“I, I donnknow, what if that bounty hunter,-“ 

“You gave that joker a flawless copy of you! You know, minus that leg.” 

“Yeah but if let everyone know, pretty soon it’s gonna upset someone, then their perspective is gonna distort the truth, and they’ll tell everyone how wrong it is.” 

“Robo do you really think-“

“Next thing you know we’re on the news, and everyone on Mars knows we’ve been intimate, and everyone is judging us-“ 

“Robo! I get it you don’t want to be that kind of star,”

“I don’t want to be a social pariah!” 

“So we’ll only tell our family, and we’ll make sure they keep quite about it. At least for now” 

“Fine we‘ll tell them, but one at a time, alone, I don’t think I could handle doing an announcement where the main note is a such a sensitive concept.” 

“Yeah and if you told them all this at once they’d gang up on you in disapproval, oooooo scary!” 

“Okay I know you think your joking, but that is exactly, how these things go down.” 

The Georgia Overdrive landed on Mars, at the Moonshiner Trucking Company headquarters. Still in the flight deck, Dallas and Robo were wraping up their conversation.

“So you’ll tell Ellie and your uncle Danny-“ 

“Our uncle but yeah, and your okay telling the woodsmen and fat Paul?” 

“Yeah I mean I know fat Paul will be easy, so if I tell him first maybe he can help me explain to the woodsmen, I feel like he’ll tease me...”

“Feh. If he does just send him my way and I’ll knock some sense into him.” Dallas winked at him. 

They exit the Georgia Overdrive, uncle Danny is waiting outside. 

“Well look who finally finished their delivery.” Uncle Danny said as the two emerged from the Georgia Overdrive. 

“You sent us to Triton! Neptune is the last planet in the solar system, what kind of time were you expecting us to make?” Robo asked. 

“Yeah come on uncle Danny, were here, cargo got there safe and on time, so we dilly dallied on the way back.” Dallas was relaxed, she knew this conversation was just her uncles way of keeping her motivated. 

“Ugh. Dallas I know you have a wild side, a hot blooded streak, I just want you to be careful. The pharmacy called your birth control prescription is in, you’ve been taking it right?” Danny was looking at his clipboard when he mentioned her birth control, so he didn’t see Dallas nudge Robo and smile. 

“Uh, yeah, this seems like, uh you should talk this out.” Robo trailed of nervously and went into the lobby. 

Uncle Danny watched him leave, not stopping him but slightly suspicious. 

“What was that? Dallas did you do something?”

“Oh he’s just embarrassed, ya know before this trip he was a virgin.” She winked, and chased after Robo. 

“What? Dallas what the fuck does that even mean?” 

Robo was in the lobby with Ellie and fat Paul. 

“Robo you okay, you seem really skittish.” Ellie asked Robo as he nervously watched Dallas with her uncle Danny out the lobby window. 

“Oh. Well I-“ he noticed Dallas on her way back. “Just a second,” he met her at the door. 

“Did you tell him?” Robo whispered. 

“I liked your idea of a back up help, ima tell Ellie first.” Dallas smiled. 

“Oh, okay...” 

“What are you two chatty Charlies talking about in that door way?” Fat Paul asked, he and Ellie were starring. 

“Uh hey, fat Paul I need to talk to you for a while,” Robo approached fat Paul and put his hand on fat Paul’s shoulder and lead him to the other room. 

“Yo Ellie I have the most amazing thing to tell you.” Dallas had approached Ellie, but waited till Robo and fat Paul where out of the room. 

“Sure Dallas, what is it?” 

“Robo has a dick!” 

“...oh. Uh...” 

“Yeah, just let that sink in.”

“Why exactly are you-“

“He’s a god damn magic man in bed! I need your help to convince him to marry me!” 

“Huh? What would make you think he wouldn’t want to marry you?”

“Cause of those judgie types, the guys that think AI is dumb, he’s scared of being judged.” 

“Oh. Dallas I’m a little confused...” Ellie said, perplexed. 

“What? What are you struggling with, the part where Robo has a dick, or the part where he’s afraid to marry me?” 

“Uh I guess the part where, you’d want to get married? I mean your like a wild child, you’ve always been wild, you, your not exactly the marriage type...” 

“Ellie, let me explain a few things about me, yes it’s true I’m wild. Yes I’m free and strong, I can’t be caged! So yeah any traditional marriage would bore me. But Robo, he’s another thing entirely. He puts up with some of my worst behavior, and then even finds a way to lift me up when I strew up. He checks all the boxes for an emotional life partner. Yet he can’t actually reproduce, so I’ll never have to deal with that nightmare... And, his dick is a miracle of engineering, it was like all my stress melted, its huge and has so many settings! He did this one thing, oh-“ 

“Dallas!” 

“Oh come on Ellie we all need to cut loose and release stress now and then.”

“Sigh...” Ellie took the idea of religion and spirituality far more seriously than anyone else at Moonshiners Trucking. She knew such things worked for her, and made her life brighter. However she also knew not everyone benefited from those ideals, so she didn’t judge others for not honoring them. 

“Ellie, he makes me happy...” Ellie turned to her cousin. She had a look of sorrow, Ellie reached out and put her hand on Dallas shoulder. 

“I know, you two always had such a close relationship. I guess it makes sense that this would be kind of thing to jump start your progression to a more serious, stable relationship.”

“Yeah, so, can you help me tell uncle Danny?” 

————————— 

“So Robo what is it you’d like to talk about?” Fat Paul and Robo had made there way to the moonshiners trucking company shower. Fat Paul had also gotten back from a long haul as well and wanted to wash up. He was in the shower stall, and Robo had his back turned respectfully. 

“Well it’s, it’s kinda hard to put into words... it’s about my relationship with Dallas...” 

“Aw you and Dallas aren’t breaking up are you?” 

“I, what?”

“Aw shucks Robo I’ve seen how you are with her, it’s the same kind of on again off again I got with that sweet Ellie. Them Moonshiner girls, they’re awfully pretty, an’t they?”

“Well, Dallas is beautiful....” 

“So are you two breaking up?”

“Not, no... we’ve become physically intimate...”

“... well hot dog, you gonna get hitched?” 

“What, no, what, what would people say?”

“Oh come on Robo you can’t let other people’s opinions keep you from taking risks.” 

“I don’t know... oh fat Paul, since Dallas and I have chosen to tell the company about our relationship, do you think you could help me break this to the woodsmen in a way he won’t laugh at me?”

“Heh ha, laugh? Well shoot he’s probably gonna cry, this means he lost our bet!” 

“What? Bet?”

“Well the woodsmen bet you and Dallas would never tell anyone about your relationship-“ 

“What? This last trip, it was the first time-“ 

“Oh so you a slow courter? Me two, I’ve almost got Ellie to agree to a nice romantic dinner!” 

Just then Robo noticed the Woodsmen entering the shower room. 

“Robo, fat Paul” the woodsmen greeted his coworkers. He disrobed and turned on the second shower stall. 

“Hey woodsmen, you an’t gonna believe this,” Fat Paul chuckled. “Robo here finally made his move on Dallas!”

“Fat Paul, what did tell you about-“ Robo was interrupted by cackling laugh from the woodsmen. 

“Oh you got dumped I knew this day would come!” The woodsmen chuckled. 

“Why would you think- no I think Dallas might want to marry me!” Robo blurted out his feelings. “And why are you guys doing things like betting on my relationship with Dallas?” 

“Aw shoot Robo we only made the bet to feel closer to you, you and Dallas have always had such a good friendship, I’m so happy you’ve made the jump to lovers.” Fat Paul said as he finished up in the shower. He got a towel on and stepped up beside Robo. He patted Robo on the back a few times. 

“Aw shoot, so you two are really lovers now? Dang this loss is gonna burn my checkbook.” The woodsmen sighed. “Welp, out of genuine curiosity, mind telling us how tight she was?”

“Oh that is such a sexually charged question! I don’t even have nerve endings, I have no way of knowing.” Fat Paul and the woodsmen exchange a look. 

“So, wait walk me though this?” The woodsmen scratched his head. 

“Ugh... ya know what, I should wash up too..” Robo stepped into the empty shower stall. He closed his eyes. He imagined driving the Georgia Overdrive with Dallas sitting naked in his lap. He herd the woodsmen and fat Paul gasp. He kept his eyes shut, and switched on the water. 

“Damn Robo your dick is-“ Robo opened his eyes and gave a sharp look to fat Paul before he finished. Then he turned to the woodsmen. Who appeared to be blushing and had shifted his stance to hide his own manhood. 

Robo grabbed the antibacterial soap, and cleaned his area. He finished as quickly as he could. Then concealed his manhood and left without making eye contact or speaking to ether of his coworkers again. 

“Damn. I am feeling both inadequate and strangely aroused.” The woodsmen said after Robo left. 

—————————

Dallas and Ellie where in Danny’s office, waiting for Danny to finish his phone conversation. 

“Uh huh. Yeah, yes, sir consider it done.” He hung up. “That was Victor Goldsmith, he just told me about a new research center that’s opening right here on Mars. There gonna need a lot of supplies, and I got us in on hauling those supplies!”

“That’s great uncle Danny! No one knows how to bring in those opportunities like you!” Dallas smiled. 

“Yeah dad, your like a super business tycoon!” Ellie added. 

“Uh huh. Every thing okay girls? Feels like your buttering me up for bad news.”

“What, I mean, there is news” Dallas stammered. 

“Oh and what is it?” Danny crossed his arms. 

“Well, it’s about me and Robo...” Dallas trailed off.

“You two just got back and your already stirring up trouble, huh?” Danny said annoyed. 

“No uncle Danny, it’s, I mean, I want to marry Robo.” She closed her eyes before she finished the sentence. 

“Marry? Oh come on Dallas, ya got Victor to give him a citizenship, why are you pushing all these buttons.” Danny slammed his fist to the desk. 

“Uncle Danny, Robo is like, the best guy! He’s a hard worker, he cares about me and everyone here, he can beat up like anyone, he knows how to party, and he can sex like a king!”

“Dallas, maybe all those things are true, but you know what else is true? He’s a machine! He has no blood, no flesh, no bone, only steel and nuts and bolts! He’s got the ability to kill you-“

“Damn it don’t even say that! You know that wouldn’t ever happen!”

“It’s a possibility Dallas!”

“No it’s not! He loves me he said so! And I love him!”

“Sigh, Dallas-“

“Oh come on daddy, you know Robo only wants to help and protect us.” Said Ellie.

“Ellie, I know you mean well, but you and Dallas both need to get over this.” Danny looked at them both and then pointed to the door. 

“But-“ 

“No Dallas, not another word on this! Both ya get back to work.” 

Dallas stormed out the room, cursing under her breath. Ellie followed behind, but stopped at the door. 

“You can try, but love can’t be stopped.” She said to her father, without turning to face him. 

—————————

Later that night, Dallas and Robo were preparing for bed and talking about their relationship. 

“How can uncle Danny be the only one who disapproves of our relationship?!” Dallas punched the wall. “Ahh! Fuck!”

“Easy Dallas, it’s okay we can still be together right? He just said he disapproved of marriage right?” Robo put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah but it’s still not fair.” Dallas turned and hugged him. “The things he said about you...”

“It’s okay Dallas, we know we love each other, we know he’s wrong...” Robo hands drifted from her shoulders to her hips. 

“Robo... could we...” Dallas whispers, lust on her voice, she rocks her hips. 

“Anything you want, love” Robo tugs at her pants, she unbuckles her belt, and allows him slip his fingers in her panties. She guides his fingers to their destination, and he rubs her gently. 

“Oh... ah, Robo....” Dallas moans, and shivers, her breath becomes short and fast. 

“Ah, ah, oh! Robo! Yes, yes oh fuck!” Her body shivers in pleasure. 

“Ah! Robo stop!” Dallas cries, and Robo stops in obedience. “Ah fuck...”

“You okay?” He asks.

“Yeah yeah, it’s good it’s just at a point it’s too intense, and well, by then, i don’t know...” Dallas trails off.

“Okay, just let me know how your feeling, and I’ll help you out” Robo wrapped his arms around her. She smiled, then yawned. 

“Good night Robo...”


	3. Tragic Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallas & Robo both face harassment for their relationship choice, but soon realize things could always be worse.

Dallas & Robo chapter 3  
18+ only 

“Ah, ah... little deeper.... AH yes!” Dallas moaned. “Oh fuck Robo, yes! Yes....” 

It was another long trip for the Georgia Overdrive, but nether Dallas or Robo cared. Robo had his wish, Dallas was his girlfriend, all of moonshiner Trucking knew, and for the most part respected the relationship. Sure the woodsmen was always asking Robo inappropriate questions, and uncle Danny kept searching for a human man to set Dallas up with... 

“Ah, ah~” Dallas cried in a tender voice. 

Robo had gotten fairly good at predicting her requests, she loved to start slow and build the pleasure. Robo adored the ways her desire changed day by day. He would come up with different vibration patterns and thrust timing, they may work one day but the next she’s in pain from it. 

“Mmmmmm, Robo...” 

He tried to monitor her alcohol intake, something he had done before, he now tried to calculate how she might like to be pleased by how much alcohol she had in her system. When she drank more, she often likes to be rougher, and he must be careful to keep his power in check. She might get mad for him holding back temporarily, but the next morning he may have to help her ice her hips, and she’s always thankful he showed restraint. 

“Oh, oh, oh~ almost...”

Dallas moaned, she was riding Robo in the cowgirl position, it was clear to Robo it was becoming her favorite. Sometimes she would lean in, Robo adored it when her face was close to his, he could see her eyes, her beautiful eyes... Her hair would sometimes fall to cover her face, if he had a free hand, he’d always brush the hairs to the side and out of her eyes. 

“Mmmmm, oh, (huff huff) oh, oh! (huff) oh Robo!” 

Dallas threw her head back and took a deep breath, she ran her hands from her face to her feminine entrance, Robo’s long, thick dick vibrated inside her. His lower body below her, her knees kept her level, as he thrusted into her.

“Robo, yes! Yes...” she moaned as she climaxed, Robo gradually lowered the vibration, to keep her stimulated but not overwhelmed. Her body still echoed the pleasure of her finish as she went almost completely limp on top of Robo. 

“Night...” she said softly. 

He gently lifted her up and put her in the bunk, and covered her with her blanket. Then he sat in his chair and became lost in thought. 

Things were good, he had serious girlfriend, a stable job, and a great family. ... well, for the most part...

—————————

When they return to Mars uncle Danny is waiting for them once again. At his side, a young man, most certainly his latest pic for Dallas to replace Robo. 

“Dallas Moonshiner, meet Kevin Quinton! I think he could be the one!” Danny cheered and gestured to the man who seemed to be of Irish descent, he had red hair like Dallas, but it had curls. 

“Oh uncle Danny, you know I love Robo.” Dallas smiled stretched her arms. “I’m gonna wash up, Robo you coming?” 

“He most certainly is not going to shower with you!” Danny interrupted before Robo had a chance to respond. Dallas shrugged and headed for the shower room. 

“Common uncle Danny, you gotta admit-“ Robo began but was interrupted.

“I an’t your uncle!” Danny yelled at him. 

“Ya gotta admit she’s so much sweeter when she’s had a good release.” Robo continued. “She didn’t even flip you off for being overbearing.” 

“You shove it up your exhaust vent!” Danny was enraged, his face turning red. 

“I love you uncle Danny, your my family whether you approve my life choices or not.” Robo said softly as Danny waved his fist in his face. The act was more of disapproval than a threat, if Danny actually attempted to hit Robo he’d be the one hurt due to Robo’s metal body. Even so it was emotionally painful to see his family treat him in such a way. 

—————————

Later Dallas and Robo are waiting for an assignment in the lobby, Ellie is there as well, filling paperwork. Fat Paul is out on a delivery, and the woodsmen, having just returned is in the shower, but should be done soon. Before he returns and annoys both Robo and Dallas with his overly specific questions about their relationship, they chat with Ellie. 

Robo sits on the couch with Dallas in his lap, Dallas takes a drink from her beer. 

“Ellie how do you think we can convince Danny to approve of my relationship with Robo?”

“It’s hard to say, Dallas, I’m not sure why he’s so adamant about this, Robo has done things right, and you seem so much more relaxed being with him.” Ellie slowed in her work, was she sad, envious maybe? 

“Hey Ellie, you know fat Paul... ah, how do I say this-“ 

“Robo said that fat Paul told him he wants to do you!” Dallas laughed, Robo had already told her about the conversation he had with fat Paul and the woodsmen earlier. 

“Dallas! He didn’t say it like that, Ellie, he’s very nice.” Robo corrected her. 

“Oh I know you guys, I like fat Paul, but I’m not ready to settle down...” Ellie trailed off. 

“Maybe you don’t need to settle down? You seem, I mean correct me if I’m wrong, you seem like, and this in no way intended to offend you, you seem, uh, well” Robo had a thought but couldn’t voice it, he was slightly embarrassed, and didn’t want to offend sweet Ellie. 

“Oh Robo, are you trying to say I should get laid?” Ellie asked. 

“Oh well, that is one way to put it, but I wasn’t propositioning you!” 

“Heh, I know Robo. (Sigh) I mean, I used to do that kinda thing, but, I would always go to far, get myself in trouble...” Ellie said sadly, she touched the cross around her neck. 

“Oh. OH. Uh... I’m sorry, I didn’t, I don’t mean to...” Robo wasn’t sure of Ellie’s past, but the conversation was clearly upsetting her, so he wasn’t going to ask further. 

“Oh come on Ellie, you act like sex is this big bad monster that ruins you life, but it’s not!” Dallas teased her cousin. 

“Easy for you to say, Dallas, your partner can’t get you pregnant...” Ellie didn’t look at Dallas or Robo as she spoke. But Dallas nearly spit her beer, she was now aware of the change in Ellie’s mood.

“Ellie, you know I didn’t, that, none of us judge you for-“ 

“Ye-haw! If it an’t Dallas Moonshiner and Robo the guy who bangs her!” The woodsmen entered the room loudly. 

The room was quiet, Ellie said nothing but held a sad look. Dallas was desperately thinking of what she could say to her cousin to let her know she cared. Robo could sense that Dallas knew something about her cousin he did not, but it was also clear whatever she knew was a sensitive subject for Ellie. So Robo decided it was best to stay quiet for now, he knew later his curiosity would lead him to ask Dallas what happened, but he should prepare for her refusal to answer. 

“What is wrong in here? Why you all quiet and sad, I mean what, did somebody die?” the woodsmen made a joke in attempt to lighten the obviously tense mood, however, it didn’t go over well...

Ellie began to cry, and slumped down behind the reception desk. Dallas shot The Woodsmen the nastiest look Robo had ever seen from her, then she looked at Robo. Robo knew he should lead woodsmen out of here so Dallas could calm Ellie down. Dallas ran to comfort Ellie and Robo rushed over to the woodsmen. 

“Sorry woodsmen, this is a bad time” Robo began to push the woodsmen back out the door. 

“What, hey what’s going on?” Woodsmen asked as Robo pushed him into the garage. 

The lobby door shut behind Robo and the woodsmen. 

“Alright now, what happened?” The woodsmen crossed his arms. 

“I’m not sure but Ellie is upset so I think we should leave the girls alone for a bit.” Robo said.

“Fine...” the woodsmen sighed. “Say Robo, does Dallas ever, open up the back door?” 

“Ya know woodsmen I’m not entirely sure what you mean by that, but I know given the past conversations we’ve had lately, it probably a sex thing.” Robo sighed. “So Im not going to justify it with a response.”

Just around the garage door was Danny, walking back from a meeting with Victor Goldsmith at his casino. Nether Dallas or Robo had told Danny of the increasingly inappropriate things the woodsmen had been asking them about their relationship. The woodsmen voice echoed out the open garage door, Danny was out of sight but could hear the woodsmen...

“Come on Robo! Tell me how she likes it!” 

“Woodsmen stop.” Robo said. “I will not tell you anything about my personal and intimate relationship Dallas.”

“Does she liked being spanked?”

“Ugh!”

“How about dress up sex is she into that?”

“Woodsmen stop it!”

“Your right, so back to my first inquiry, does she let you give to her up the butt?”

“Oh my- what is wrong with you?”

“What? I’m just trying to figure out how she likes it?”

“How dare you act like Dallas is some sort of object? Some tool for your pleasure, how dare-“ 

“Oh come on its a complement, I wanna do your girl, you should share, she’s gotta be into weird stuff, she likes robots!”

“Are you even listening? I’m not gonna tolerate this behaviour much longer!”

“And everyone knows she was always loose as a-“ 

“That is it! Robo smash!” 

Robo punched the woodsmen in the gut, he didn’t use his full force, but enough to knock the wind out of him. 

“Stop sexualising my life partner!” Robo shouted angrily. “Aw crap, I just beat up my coworker...” 

“He had it coming...” Danny said as he walked into the garage. 

“Uncle Danny! I, uh...” 

Danny squinted his eyes at Robo.

“Why do you call me uncle?”

“Uh, oh it was Dallas idea...”

“Is that right?”

“Y-yeah...”

“How long has he been saying stuff like that to you?” Danny looked at the woodsmen. 

“Oh, uh just since I got together with Dallas... and, he’s said that kind of thing to her too...”

“Oh really?” Danny stepped over to the woodsmen who was collapsed on the floor. He bent down and looked him in the eye. 

“You were talking that kinda foul dirty talk to my nieces face?” Danny scolded, he turned to Robo. “And why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Oh. Well, you see, I did think about telling you with Dallas, but then Dallas was embarrassed to repeat what he had said, and she said if I said it, you’d think it was an excuse to just say them....”

“... she was probably right too.” Danny sighed. “Aw damn I’ve done bad.” 

“What, we were the ones who didn’t tell you, and the woodsmen is the one with inappropriate behavior!”

“Yeah I know. But I was being so disapproving I put her in a situation she where she was uncomfortable. I don’t blame her for distrusting me, I’ve been very distrusting of her. She told me how kind you had been to her, how supportive, and happy you made her. I ignored all that cause of my own unrealistic fears...”

“I, uncle Danny...” Robo was in shock of Danny’s realization. 

“You be good to her, you big red softy.” Danny pated Robo’s shoulder. “Where is Dallas, I should apologize to her...”

“Oh. Um, Dallas and I were talking to Ellie about relationships and something got Ellie upset, I’m not sure why, but Dallas seemed like she knew, so I let her talk to Ellie.” 

“Relationships, huh? Oh boy this again...” Danny shook his head. “It’s gonna be okay, but I should help Dallas.” 

—————————

Later, Dallas was preparing for bed, as Robo was lost in thoughts yet again. 

“Robo you okay?” Dallas said noticing her partners quietness. 

“Well, I mean, Dallas I’ve know you and your family for about ten years now, right?” 

“Sure if say so.” Dallas sat in his lap. “It feels like a lot longer...”

“Well, some of those are Mars years, it’s almost twice as long as a year on earth.” Robo clarified. “But, well I wanted to know, what was upsetting Ellie today?”

Dallas broke her eye contact with Robo for a moment, then she looked back.

“Ellie, she used to go out and party with me, and the girls in high school on earth...” Dallas paused. “This was before ether of us were on birth control” Robo stood silently staring, he moved his hand to meet her hands. 

“We would drink and have fun, experiment with our sexuality...” Dallas pause again, this story was a definitely a personal one... “Ellie ended up as the unlucky one. Pregnant at 17...” 

Robo looked away for an instant. Ellie had no children currently, so it had become obvious, someone did die... he looked back to Dallas. Her face looked as if she was holding back tears. 

“It was an exciting idea to us at first. I was gonna be a god mother, Ellie was gonna give birth, but, neither of us told anyone when we found out. We, we wanted to get the dad to help. But he, ack...” Another pause.

“He just pretended we didn’t exist after we told him. He said things like, ‘I’ve never seen ether of you before’ and flat out denied his involvement. Ellie was heartbroken, and, she just wouldn’t stop drinking...” Robo stoked Dallas’ ponytail. 

“She miscarried...” Dallas wiped her eyes with her palm. Robo held her close. “After that, she cleaned up, became a born again Christian, the whole idea sex for her has always been an all or nothing rule... I keep trying to tell her-“ 

“It’s okay, I understand now, don’t keep going if your sad...” Robo said softly. 

That night, Dallas fell asleep in Robo’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the show has tons of hints at a past, and one I grabbed was that Ellie wore a cross. I kinda took some liberties around it....


	4. The Right to Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallas exposes Robo to something that makes him very confused about who he’s attracted to.

Dallas & Robo chapter 4  
18+ only 

Dallas was feeling closer to Robo everyday since he told her how he felt. The incredible sex they constantly were having seemed to open her up emotionally. Robo begun reading books on human relationships, and did his best to try and fill Dallas’ needs. He read book on sexual positions, books on emotionally distance partners, as he did so it seem to him Dallas levels of desire where far more typical of males then females. He decided to ask her about it. 

“More typical of males?”

“Aw man, I didn’t want to offend you...” Robo tried to explain more. “It’s just in the data I have the males start the sex more, they want it more frequently, so uh, that’s what I mean.”

“Ah what? Am I warring you out?” Dallas giggled. “But seriously, Robo I think a lot, not all, maybe not even the majority, but a lot of women, enjoy masturbation a great deal. Maybe they don’t have sex with men or other woman, since they’ve found a way to please themselves. Me on the other hand, heh, I got addicted to outright sex in high school...” 

Robo blinked. “About that, Dallas, how, how old were you when-“

“Oh Robo, don’t make it about laws. Sex is about feelings too.” Robo rolled his eyes at Dallas’ statement. “I was old enough, Robo! Old enough to choose, it was voluntary...” she smiled. 

“Yeah. Yeah I guess I get it.” 

“Ya good? Ya big lug.”

“Yeah, I’m good...” 

“Great, wanna look at porn together?” 

“Do I want what?”

“You know porn right?”

“Y-yeah...”

“Come on Robo, it’s fun, we can look at sexy drawings and then fuck.” 

Dallas grabbed her tablet, and flipped to private mode. She licked her lips. Robo sat in his chair in their bunk room, and Dallas sat in his lap. However rather than sit on one of his legs she sat with his manhood rubbing against her. She had panties on, but no pants. She held her tablet slightly up so Robo could see to. 

“What should we search for?” She rubbed him eagerly. 

“Your asking me?” He sighed. Dallas laughed. 

“Okay we’ll start with my fetishes.” She typed in to the search bar... ‘sex with robots’ 

“Oh. OH. Dallas I-“

“Yeah I know AI, citizen, but AIs don’t do too much porn. Besides I mostly go for those old school, classic tv and movie robots on human female.” 

“Dallas this is incredibly uncomfortable, it’s too personal, can’t we look at something else?” 

“Alright, but only if you pick it.” 

“Oh damn... ... ....” 

“Are you-“

“I’m thinking! Okay, damn, video games? Video game porn?” 

“You know how many-“

“Damn it Dallas, okay... Mario! Mario video game porn!” 

Dallas loaded the page. She actually had searched for such things when she was younger, so she knew of a good gallery. 

“Oh. Wow.” Robo’s eyes examined the imagery. He had only seen anatomy text demonstrations, and on a select rare occasions he would peak at one of the pornographic magazines the woodsmen would leave around. Even so, as Dallas scrolled through the gallery, Robo felt a great curiosity at the imagery. His dick rubbing on Dallas, she was growing more and more anxious for fun. 

“Let’s fuck!” Dallas said as she put down the tablet. Robo looked at her, he wasn’t going to complain, but he hadn’t really felt like he’d seen enough. Perhaps later he’d brave the internet for more. 

Dallas got up and then lied down in the bottom bunk. 

“Your on top tonight,” she said taking off her panties. 

“Okay” Robo said as he positioned himself. 

“Ahhhhhh-ahh-ah....” Dallas moaned. She was on her back, and Robo was leaning into her as she lay on the lower bunk. 

“Oh fuck, Robo....” 

as he continued to pleasure her, his mind wondered. However, it was not his usual lines of thought... ordinarily he thought of Dallas’ habits, things he admired about her. 

“Ah-oh fuck!”

Tonight however, the porn he had seen couldn’t leave his head. Especially, well, he had seen naked women from the woodsmens magazines, but the imagery of the naked males... It wasn’t that he just liked the images of males engaged in intercourse with females, Dallas had also brought up images of males simply, ‘showing off’ their genitalia. It was those images that stuck will Robo the most...

—————————

The next morning, Robo was still thinking of it... he had to find out why these images stuck with him...

“Dallas, I, I’m still thinking of the porn from yesterday...”

Robo was piloting the Georgia Overdrive, Dallas in his lap. 

“Ha, can’t stop thinking of that peach in all those laces?”

“... not, exactly...” Robo became nervous. 

She had seemed to spend an equal amount of time looking at the female images when they had looked at it. So why were the males all he could think of? Was this normal? Was he normal? 

“Robo?” Dallas looked at him, she was wondering why he stoped talking... 

“No. No, it’s nothing. I, I’m fine.” 

Dallas looked at him, unsure if he really was...

“Is this a guy thing?” Dallas asked curiously. “Ya know fat Paul might help with that.”

“Oh. Uh. Yeah maybe I’ll ask him...” Robo felt himself think of his memories of fat Paul in the shower room. Even though he had seen him in the showers, he had no memory of his unobstructed penis. ... why did he even want to think of that? Why, was this happening? 

—————————

Dallas and Robo returned to Mars late at night. Dallas went to sleep quickly and Robo decided to just wonder around the moonshiner trucking company building. Everyone was asleep. He became lost in his thoughts. He couldn’t stop thinking of the images he’d seen. He just didn’t understand it... 

“Yawwwwn...” Robo herd a voice echoed in the building, someone was awake. It sounded like... fat Paul... Robo’s memories of him flashed again. Maybe this was a guy thing, he had to ask someone about, and fat Paul could keep secrets. If something was wrong with him fat Paul would keep quiet... 

Robo slowly moved toward fat Paul’s yawn. It was in the garage area, by the vending machine. 

“Fat Paul?” Robo said as he became close enough to see him. 

“Oh hey Robo what are you doing up?” He asked as he was counting change for some chips.

“I don’t sleep, fat Paul.” Robo answered. “Say, fat Paul, I, need to talk to you about something....”

“Oh sure Robo you know I’m always here for you and my trucking family.” Fat Paul put his change in the vending machine, and pushed the button. The machine began to select his choice.

“Yeah... so the other day... Dallas decided it would be fun to look at porn before we, well, yeah... and some of it... I just can’t stop thinking about...” Robo was feeling very nervous, terrified of what his thoughts had been, was it normal?

“Oh geez, was it something gross, cause you know if you aren’t careful you could run in to gross stuff doing that.” Fat Paul grabbed the chips from the machine, and began to munch. 

“Oh no it’s... the ... the images of males...” Robo said softly. Fat Paul’s chewing slowed down, then stopped. “No, no I didn’t say that... you can’t prove I said that!” Robo began to panic as his fears closed in on him, then...

“Hey hey now it’s fine.” Fat Paul said. “Ya know men experiment with sexual desire just like anyone else.” 

“But fat Paul. The things that keep flashing for me. The genitalia, I can’t stop these thoughts!” 

“Aww Robo, you act like it’s unnatural for men to think about other men sexually.” 

“It isn’t? I don’t understand any of this... I’m a male, that means I can have sex with females, Dallas, I love her, it’s safe with her, but damn it fat Paul, now I can’t look at any guy without trying to imagine his penis!” 

“Hey, whoa whoa, hey, calm down Robo. Now Dallas likes you, you know that, and she likes girls too huh?” 

“Well yeah, she, some woman like other women too. Or something like that...”

“Robo why are you putting people in these little gendered boxes? Anyone can have sex with anyone. Anyone can be attracted to anyone.” 

“I, really?”

“Oh sure, when I was in high school I played a bit of the outcast game, sure, but I saw the boys who were proud of their bodies do things together in the shower room all the time. ... well when coach had his back turned.” 

“Men, can be sexual with other men?” Robo said shocked. “And, that’s not strange?” 

“Naw Robo it’s just natural. Some jerks just get mad at that stuff for no real reason. But you can sex with anyone who gives you consent.” Fat Paul smiled and resumed his munching. 

Robo just stood there staring. It wasn’t weird? He wasn’t weird? 

“Well Robo I’ma head back to bed just wanted a midnight snack.” Fat Paul finished his chips and threw the bag in the recycling. “Nice talking to you.” 

“Wait fat Paul, I ... I’m still, I mean, how does this work?” 

“Aw Robo you should start with experimenting when you play by yourself.” 

“Yeah but, I don’t have the ability to feel it when-“

“Well you got your head. Ya know some people say the most important sexual organ is the brain.” Fat Paul walked back to his truck, and his bunk room. 

Robo looked at the clock, it was 2 am. People would still be asleep for a while. 

He went back to the Georgia Overdrive and sat in the shotgun seat. He was away from the others, maybe he could play with his upgrade a bit... In anticipation, the hardware became exposed, his upgrade, hard and erect, seemed to call to him. 

He grabbed it, then paused, unsure how to proceed... fat Paul’s words of reassurance echoed confidence to him. Fat Paul was a sweet guy... he was far more empathic than even Dallas. He then realized he was stroking him self rather fast. He released a bit of lube to keep from damaging himself. 

“F...f, ... fat Paul...” he couldn’t stop from whispering his name, this seemed wrong, to desire to be sexual with someone other than Dallas. But he wasn’t acting on these feelings, well, not with fat Paul... 

His hand was moving fast, he pulled his other arm over and opens the video screen. He brought up the search engine and searched for ‘men sexing men’ he still didn’t know how two guys would work, but he wanted to know.

His eyes examined the results. It appears men sexed each other in many ways, but a common one was anal sex, sex in the asshole. Did he have an asshole? His hand shifted to below his dick. He couldn’t really see but heard a sound. He checked his system’s status, it appeared he did have an asshole, and it was part of his upgrade... so, the inside was designed to be stimulating for sex with humans. 

This meant... he theoretically could have sex with fat Paul... he suddenly became nervous. How would Dallas react when he told her, he wanted to be sexual with fat Paul of all people...

—————————

The next day Dallas and Robo had no assignments, they hung out at the headquarters with uncle Danny, and Ellie. Fat Paul and the woodsmen had assignments, so they were out. 

Robo sat in the lobby with Dallas on his lap. Ellie was finishing the paper work on her last delivery. Robo wanted to talk to Dallas about his feelings but was afraid. 

“Dallas... I um. I need to tell you something...” 

“Alright Robo shoot.” 

“...”

“Robo?”

He avoided eye contact.. 

“Robo is everything okay?”

“I’m ... I’ve... I talked to fat Paul last night about,” Robo’s eyes darted to Ellie, her being there made this a bit harder. “Well about that thing... and it’s, I’ve...” 

“Robo don’t be nervous, we’re family, you can tell me anything!” 

“... really...?”

“Of course!”

“I, I’m having sexual thoughts about fat Paul and men in general....” he was still avoiding eye contact. 

“Whoa what?” 

“It’s a strange feeling, it’s exciting and terrifying, I want to, ... try things ... I can’t stop thinking about it...” 

“Your serious? Robo, we’re partners, your my boyfriend, you can’t have sex with men!” 

“I... I know...” Robo said, his heart crushed. “I, guess I just wanted to let you know...” 

“Hang on their Robo, Dallas, that doesn’t sound right...” Ellie spoke, it was clear she overheard them. 

“I know Robo with another guy what is this...” Dallas groaned. 

“No Dallas, I was referring to you.”

“What? Ellie if Robo has sex with a guy that’s cheating on me.”

“Dallas that doesn’t make sense, you said you were going to ask Robo to pleasure me in a three way with you, so you don’t have a problem with him having sex with other people.” 

“Wait you two were planning what?” Robo looked back and forth at Ellie and Dallas. 

“That’s different, Ellie! I mean you and I used to have three ways all the time, I enjoy having sex with you there.” 

“Wait you two have-“

“So Dallas your comfortable with Robo having sex with other women, but not men?” Ellie said ignoring Robo’s inquiry. 

“Of course! It makes me uncomfortable to see guys together like that! Reminds me of Josh and that scoundrel Whisky Jonson...”

“Well it’s clear Robo has some sexual curiosity, and I think it’s unfair for you to make him repress that.” 

“What, Really?” By Dallas’ voice, it was clear she didn’t agree.

“Dallas, you had a time in your life you got to try things. I got that, fat Paul got that, even the woodsmen had that! A time in our past we’ve built on to find where we are sexually. Something that we hold so we know what we’re comfortable with. Robo never had that. It unfair for you to keep it from him.” 

Dallas had a look of understanding, but reluctance. 

“Your... right...” she sighed. Robo looked at Dallas then Ellie, then back at Dallas. 

“You girls, have had some experience huh? ... I’m feeling really confused about all this stuff...” Robo sighed. 

“That’s okay Robo.” Ellie said. “It’s okay to be confused, it’s okay to try things.” 

“Dallas, if you want me to have a three way with Ellie, is it okay I want a three way with fat Paul?” Robo whispered, staring at his hands. 

“Ugh! Fat Paul, I mean why?” Dallas groaned. 

“Hey wait Dallas,” said Ellie, “I think maybe we should ask fat Paul about a foursome.” 

“That does sound slightly better... but why is it fat Paul?” Dallas complained. 

“He’s nice” said Robo. 

“Yeah I mean I’d do him... if you guys were there too...” Ellie said softly. 

“Wait, what does that mean?” Robo looked to Ellie. 

“Oh no it’s nothing about fat Paul, it’s, I haven’t ever felt safe having sex with men if I don’t have a gal pal backing me up.” Ellie crossed her arms across her chest and squeezed her shoulders. 

“Not... safe?” Robo didn’t understand. 

“Yeah Robo not all men are like you” Dallas said to defend her cousin. “A lot of men don’t stop just cause you’ve peaked or even if your in pain.” 

“So, wait...”

“It’s rape Robo, sex without consent. I’ve, I mean, it’s not a good thing... but it happens...” Ellie trialed off. 

“Wow... I just thought consent was part of sex... never considered...”

“Guys that don’t care about consent are jackasses! Robo your cool cause you’d never hurt anyone with sex” Dallas said. 

“Uh thank you Dallas. I, uh have a few more questions...”

Dallas and Ellie looked at each other, this conversation seemed to be draining them... 

“Robo why don’t you write them down so you remember them, and we’ll answer later when we’re together with fat Paul.” Ellie suggested. 

“Oh yeah okay...” Robo said, he was obviously very curious and impatient about this. But it was still a relief to talk about it, and to get to experiment.


End file.
